A Story of a Tea Pot
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: A poem about a special gift from Cream to Amy became something much more than the object it was intended to be.


A Story of a Tea Pot

.

A pot of tea

Is filled with glee

As a girl observed him.

His colors were dim,

And his paint faded.

Each day he had waited

For a kind soul to come

And take him home.  
.

All day the teapot sat,

She polished him inside and out,

Yet although he shined like new,

His owner never cared to sip a brew.

.

One day the girl dressed him up,

A red ribbon, even a matching cup.

She put him to rest in a box,

It was small, with no locks.

.

When he awoke he was surprised;

There was a new girl; twice his owner's size!

"You belong to her now," said former owner with a smile.

The new was gorgeous, and dressed with style.

.

Each day he got to serve his use

As a container for leaf juice.

Ecstatic each morning he served her well,

Yet he also had to watch her go through hell.

.

She sat and she sighed as she drank her tea,

Always sitting beside her flowering tree.

She drank with his former owner, speaking of a man;

One who seemed to live only as he ran.

.

He watched her cry her lonely tears,

He watched her get past all of her fears.

Each morning she continued to drink,

The drink that calmed her down to think.

.

One morning she was very blue,

her emotions showed in whatever she do.

Her hands cleaned him like always,

Yet her mind seemed to be in a daze.

.

Suddenly the teapot watched,

As the kitchen table became splotched.

The red filled the cloth as she fell down;

A dish had fallen and stabbed her all around.

.

He began to panic as she lay limp,

He wanted to help, alas he was a shrimp;

Nowhere near the size of her.

There had to be someone near to lure.

.

And so he made his final choice,

To force the world to hear his voice.

Using all of his hidden strength,

He slowly began to inch at length.

.

Finally down he fell,

The crash of his body sounding like a bell.

And into the house crashed the man,

That his poor owner never outran.

.

The girl was saved and finally home,

The first thing she noticed was a mess of foam.

In it sat the half cleaned tea pot,

Shattered to pieces, and distraught.

.

The man told her about the shattered face,

And how the teapot was her saving grace.

She found herself filled with tears,

A friend was shattered after all those years.

.

The teapot still lived, filled with glee,

His pieces a puzzle she solved under the tree.

No longer would she drink leaf juice,

Until her teapot was ready for use.

* * *

**My first form of writing was poetry, and I still love poems.**

**If you'd like to know how this is Sonic related: the man who seemed to live only as he ran is Sonic, the owner of the teapot is Amy, and Cream was the girl who gave it to her. Also, yay personification!**

**The story is that the teapot was always near Amy, and she drank tea each and every morning outside of her home. Because the pot saw her every day, it witnessed her good and bad times, and eventually came to love her. It also heard her talk about Sonic all of the time. One day Amy was especially upset because of Sonic, and so she was very shaky. She loved the teapot and was always careful with it, so it was able to sense her uneasiness. Because she loved the teapot, she made sure she didn't drop that as the other dish fell.**

**The teapot used all of the strength it had to push itself over, creating enough noise that Sonic noticed and came to her rescue. He brought her to the hospital, and told her the story of the teapot saving her. It's implied Sonic may have revealed that he cares about Amy (;D) when they return, and Amy chooses to never drink tea again until she can drink it out of the pot that she loves. She collects the pieces and slowly begins to form the teapot once more.**

**So…review please! 3 When you review I go nuts when I get the email saying I just received a review. Seriously, I mean it. xD**

**Also make sure to check out my other stories, and if you like SonAmy, check out my one-shots and my current story "The Girl with the Light in her Eyes"! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
